


Chocolate

by Tommyboy



Category: Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to a challenge word "Chocolate"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

The basket stared at him. He knew it was. He tried to ignore it but he could smell it.

It was a thank you gift from the Prime Minister. Apparently someone in his office knew of his love for Cadbury. If there was a weak spot in his macho image it was for these chocolates.

He really should put the basket in the bunkhouse so it could be devoured in record time by the rest of gang, but still it sat on the corner of his desk, mocking him, staring at him.

Later during reading a report he found himself reaching over to the basket and pulling out a long bar of caramel filled chocolate. He unwrapped it and broke off the first row of squares and popped it into his mouth. The taste exploded in his mouth. He broker off the next row and ate it too.

Soon he had four wrappers on his desk.

Yes, chocolate was an addiction for him.


End file.
